The instant invention relates to an ergonomically and functionally designed foldable hand tool for a plurality of uses. Hand tools are an extension of one's hands, thereby allowing the power of the hand and leverage of the forearm for increased efficacy. Human beings have used hand tools for ages, dating back to prehistoric times. Hand tools are regularly used in most occupations and are routinely used in many households and for both “do-it-yourself” and recreational use.
Typically tools are independent of one another, and thus the user must select from amongst tools in a tool box the specific tool for the specific application, requiring that the plurality of tools and tool box be carried from job to job. In order to meet this demand, a multiplicity of combined tool structures have been offered but do not carry the advantages or design of that set forth herein below.
Heretofore, foldable hand tools comprise essentially one or more tool implements arranged between a housing wherein the tool implements may be pivoted out of the stored position within the housing into an opened position outside the housing. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,833 to Felicano, U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,409 to Ackeret et. al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,049 to McLoudrey.
It has been heretofore recognized that it is preferable to have foldable hand tool which has a means for illumination as this would eliminate the need for a separate tool. Having an illumination means included in a foldable hand tool further eliminates the need for an additional hand to hold said illumination means, therefore allowing use of the free hand for other purposes. As such, also known in the art are foldable hand tools which provide a means for illumination, such as a flashlight. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,741 to Elsener, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,952 to Zirk. The subject matter disclosed in Elsener and Zirk however, fails to disclose a device in which the illumination is virtually in axis parallel with the tool and thus actually illuminating the tool, the object of work, and the work space involved.
Moreover, the above-referenced devices fail to provide a foldable hand tool which is ergonomically and functionally designed to conform with the hand of the user. Ergonomic hand tool designs are used to improve the physical fit between people and the hand tools they use. Ergonomic tools reduce the risk of immediate, direct injuries, such as cuts and bruises. Ergonomic tools are less stressful on the hands and arms, thus minimizing the cumulative wear and tear on skin that leads to abrasions, blisters and calluses. In addition to providing for comfort during use, ergonomic hand tools also decrease the potential for injury—a consideration any prudent designer or user of hand tools must consider. Indeed, studies have revealed that hand tools were responsible for 5% to 10% of all compensable injuries. (Ayoub, M., Purswell, J., & Hicks, J. (1977). Data collection for hand tool injury: An approach. In V. Pezoldtz (Ed.), Rare event/accident research methodology (pp. 71-103). Washington, D.C.: National Bureau of Standards). Furthermore, 70% to 80% of hand tool related injuries were a result of use of non-power tools. Id.
Among the injuries known to be associated with hand tools are musculoskeletal disorders, both of the tendon and nerves. Musculoskeletal disorders are disorders arising from repeated exertions and excessive movements of the body. Therefore, users of hand tools, who are oft required to twist their arms, hands, and wrists repeatedly or forcefully are susceptible to musculoskeletal disorders. Musculoskeletal disorders are often painful and are usually involve debilitating swelling. Among the known musculoskeletal disorders associated with use of hand tools are carpal tunnel syndrome, tenosynovitis, tendinitis, ganglionic cyst, epicondylitis, and De Quervain's disease. According to the U.S. Bureau of Labor Statistics (1990), the incidence of musculoskeletal disorders is quickly rising. Indeed, more than 60% of the workplace illnesses reported each calendar year are associated with musculoskeletal disorders. Other symptoms associated with musculoskeletal disorders are tingling, swelling in the joints, decreased ability to move, decreased grip strength, continual muscle fatigue, sore muscles, numbness, and pain in movement. Often one can associate the condition with the design (i.e., the device is awkward in holding and implementation) and with the inability to illuminate the working environment (often a flashlight is held in the mouth of the user to provide light to the working environment).
It is thus an object of the instant invention to overcome these aforementioned limitations in a single operational design.
Ergonomically and functionally designed hand tools have also been shown to decrease the amount of force needed for work. Hand tools that require muscular force should be designed so that the largest muscle groups available exert the required force. Utilization of the largest muscle groups will enable users of hand tools to apply much greater torque than can be accomplished with a non-ergonomically designed hand tool, without risk of injury. The greater the force exerted by use of a hand tool, the greater the strain on the user's hand and arm. Ergonomic hand tools enable users to apply two to three times the torque available from conventional hand tools.
It is thus another object of the instant invention to provide a functional, ergonomically constructed tool array that reduces the risk of injury while still permitting use of the user's musculature in operation.
Accordingly, it has been recognized that use of ergonomically constructed and functional hand tools will reduce health claims. According to the Occupational Safety & Health Administration (OSHA) companies that implement ergonomic means with function can reduce the number of repetitive motion and back injury claims by more than 250,000 annually. Functional and ergonomic hand tools improve the user's overall productivity by reducing the risk of both direct and long-term injury.
This and other objects of the instant invention will become evident by careful reading and analysis of the within application and review of the annexed figures.